Reeking Havoc
by a hollow heart
Summary: ok! Long story short Sora is sent to a key blade boarding school and meets Roxas there. What's goingto happen? first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! don't eat me [hides] maybe some out of character things and some OOC. then later on maybe a little of SoraXRoxas
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

OMG!:

This is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fic so please don't fry me (ducks and covers) EEEEP! .

* * *

Once again I find myself in the principle's office. Damn! Why? Why did well…that thing over there have to hand around me? The boy across from me known as Roxas sat there, staring at me. Man did I want to punch his head lights out. The little PA in the office rang only in the office telling me and Clyde (my partner in crime or so they call him) over there to come into the Principle's office.

This was like what…the hundredth time this week that I got called down here, I wasn't making the mischief, he was! DAMN IT! You ASSHOLE, IT HIM! I felt my face well with pressure. Man did I want to kill him. Give me a bat and-

"SORA! Get your damn but over here!" the principle yelled.

I jumped off the couch and slowly walked into the room and sat in my usual spot that became more and more known to me everyday. Great! Stuck with these two goons, I'm not going to be able to survive freshmen year! I swear it. I'll be put out of school before I can say-

"This is the seventh time with week you two…," the principle said holding the arch of his nose with his hand," Sora…what's your excuse this time? Let me take a guess…him?" he said pointing to Roxas.

I of course pointed to Roxas and looked the other way. But as curious as I was to his reaction, I took a peek out of the side of my right eye and saw that he kept smiling.

"What do you think is so funny Roxas?" the Principle said smashing down a blade onto the desk. Making a big gash into the wood.

Both Roxas and I's eyes met each other, both wide eyed and bushy tailed. A couple minutes passed and soon Roxas and I were found running out of the principles office trying to dodge paintballs. Splattered paint splotched the walls with different colors, both of us hid in the library.

Finally the danger of Principle Sephiroth had passed. I looked over to find out if Seph was still there. Damn! That's one crazy principle. I finally got up off the ground and dusted myself off. I looked over once more. Keeping still so I wouldn't arose any suspicion.

As I looked over I felt as if someone was breathing down my neck. I felt someone was close to me, trying to find a way closer to me. I turned my head and saw Roxas. His face was pretty close to mine. I gave out an awkward squawk and jumped backwards about to fall to my doom.

As I fell, I felt something catch my hand; it tightened its grip and cradled me into loving arms. I opened my eyes that were clenched close and found that I was kept from falling to the ground. I looked up and found someone stare down at me, as they kept holding me in their arms.

He had spiky red hair and had a spiked dog collar on, was those even allowed? I felt his gaze was trying to become deeper. But I couldn't let it go on. I jumped up from the cradled position in his arms and stood up. I looked over at Roxas once more thinking that he's a fruit cake and how much I wanted to hurt him at the moment , I felt nothing but terror of the principle, what kind of rule he dictated, but these guys were just out of it.

"Stay away from me…I've already had enough trouble for one week, I'd like to keep it to never." I said as I ran off down the corridor.

I entered my next class, and sat down happily. Then once the bell rang, Roxas, the kid from before sat next to me.

"I thought I told you to-"

"Come on…how about we get a different arrangements? I can stay around you but I can't talk." He said with a smile.

What ever! What ever keeps you off my back right? The bell rang once more and the kids sat down. A man with all black and spiky blonde hair came in and introduced himself to the people in the classroom.

"Hi…I'm Cloud…I'll be your teacher…"

"SSSSPT!" I heard.

I looked over to my right and sure enough it was Roxas trying to get my attention. I looked at his with a strange look. He wrote something down and passed it over to me. I read the note and wrote back.

Note:

Roxas: _Want to hang out afterwards?_

_Sora: uh…no!_

_Roxas: why not?_

_Sora: I hardly know you and you've already gotten me into trouble…_

_Roxas: give me a chance, please?!_

_Sora: fine, only one but make sure not to get us into any trouble, I'm already on Sephiroth's mafia death list! _

Roxas looked up at me and smiled a bright sun tan peach smile. It gave a radiant glow and made the smile more magnificent. If I'm going to give him a chance I might as well smile, right? So I smiled back at him with what ever smile I could give that was any good.

He gave funny face went back to work, what'd I do? I wondered to myself as I looked up at the board copying the notes require to be taken. School was finally out and I slowly walked back to my corridor on the west side so I could get to my room. Boarding school eh? I didn't ever think my parents would have sent me here, they loved me a lot and I the same but I never did anything wrong, so why was I hear. At the moment, I felt as if I was dumped off to the side of the road, like a piece of garbage.

My head fell to the ground and I kept walking on down the long and silent corridor, only looking at the ground. Finally I heard a voice. A voice that was calling out my name, I whipped back and found only Roxas.

"Oh it's you…Roxas." I mumbled out into the air.

"What's that supposed to mean"

I shrugged, there's nothing to do around here and all it does is make me think about my parents, about how they dumped me off here in a place like this.

"Well anyways…you want to go out for a mid night right tonight?" he said tossing me a biker helmet.

I don't think that was a yes or no question…plus what else is there to do? Practice my key blade for class? I thought about the key blade and then back down to the helmet, it was either one or the other for me.

"So what's you answer? You going on a mid night ride with me?" he said with an evil smirk built on his face.


	2. Sora, your parents are dead!

So what do I do now? I really haven't a clue? The blonde haired boy walked off leaving me to think in my flooding thoughts. I haven't a clue as to what I want to do. But I guess I could go with him, there's nothing better to do then to sit around studying in my room…right? Key blade, or…-

* * *

"_**Hello Mr. and Mrs. … Well parents of Sora's…So why is it that you have brought your child here? Disciplinary action? Punishment? Enslavement?" the man said with a mile wide grin as he polished his gun.**_

_**The man laughed evilly at the two parents that sat in front of him. Crimson flowing down from their heads and onto the leather seat, the mother was close to death, the husband already past. She quivered and gasped for air as her heart began to slowly come to a stop. She used all her might to stare at him coldly. **_

_**"W-we c-came hh-here to get h-him a g-good edu-," she coughed up the red," if y-you la-lay a f-finger o-on h-him…I'll c-come f-from m-my gr-grave and h-haunt you for t-the rest of yo-your l-life!" **_

_**She drew one last breath and her head dropped to her side. Her body sat there cold and lifeless like the other. The man laughed evilly and pressed the red button the sat next to his coffee. **_

_**"Yuna! Get somebody to come in here and clean up this mess…it's beginning to stink in here." the button buzzed.**_

_**"…NOT AGAIN! I had someone come in there yesterday to clean up that mess-"**_

_**"Yuuunnnnaaa-"**_

_**"Fine! Fine! Fine! GEZ! Give me a brake will ya? I'll have someone come in pronto…stupid-"the com broke out and then there was silence.**_

_**The man smirked evilly**_

* * *

"So where the hell are we going?" I said screaming at the blonde headed boy.

The wind whipped our hair about, the cold air chilling to the bone. I didn't see his face but I knew there was a big grin that formed on his face. I took one hand and put it on my helmet, thinking it wasn't already tight enough, but also thinking my head was about to fly off at any moment. I sighed and hung onto Roxas. As I did so, he revved the engine and popped a wheelie.

I could hear myself shriek in horror as I felt my two legs coming off the pegs. The as soon as I knew it I was back on the seat and we where driving off into the night. I don't know where we're headed or what I should do, but all I know is hang the HOLY KEY BLADE on! I felt my eye lids squash together. I didn't let them open, afraid of what I might see.

I kept holding on, with all my might, probably about to kill Roxas with lack of air. I heard Roxas's voice but didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. I kept holding on, not letting go for the life of me. I hate motorcycles with the passion!

"Soraaaa…you can let go now!" I heard him said with a voice that had laughter behind it.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Roxas looking behind his shoulder and peering down at me. I laughed a little 'oops' laugh and let go of him and hopping of the bike instantaneously. I felt the heat rise to my face and I knew then that my cheeks were red. I looked away from him; I feel so embarrassed right now. I looked back to see Sora looking at me, but giving out a faint chuckle that wasn't really meant to be heard.

I finally noticed the background that stood behind him and fell in love with it at first sight. The view was ominous but quaint, silent but wholesome. The moon casting its silver to the sea, lighting it with its sparkles. The sky twinkled with diamonds and was lit by the wonderful angelic glow of white.

I felt my face go blank as I looked at the spectacular view, then feeling my lips fill with a half smile that turned to a whole smile. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Roxas smiling at me. Probably awed by my stance and facial expression, I went back to looking like my usual self, bored and unentertained. I looked at him and his expressions changed features.

* * *

Mean While: 

"Oh G-d! we're gunna die!" said the red headed man as he dove to the ground.

"What the hell's going on down there?" Sephiroth yelled into the PA.

"Rude is going on a rampage again!" he said ducking from a projectile book.

Sephiroth frowned and smacked his hand to his head, leaving a red mark on his forehead. He pressed the intercom again and waited for his thoughts to assemble.

"…W-Well... What happened this time?" he said frowning even more.

"Somebody said that Rude's cooking was horrible." He said as he dodged an encyclopedia.

"Hmm…can't you get him under control?" he said dumbfounded.

"I uh…maybe…"

"Well…do what ever you can!" he said letting his finger off the intercom button.

"…I-…fu-c.i…-kids-… "Was heard over the intercom.

"Here Rude! Here boy!" said Reno as he stood on top of his check out desk.

Rude turned around and starred at him, square in the eye. He was going to kill someone or so it seemed. A big flush ravaged both their faces, but probably more of Reno's. Reno stood on top of the desk, with a maids outfit on, showing off his newly shaved legs, in stiletto black heals and his hair down waving about a duster in his newly polished hand?!

"I uh…Rude?!" Reno said with a strange girlish accent.

Rude dropped the stack of books he was about to through and slowly turned towards Reno in his maid's costume. Rude's glasses broke in half and crunched onto the ground. He looked down and fell to his knees. Rude cried over the broken pare of glasses that lay on the floor. Then he pulled out another pare and all was right.

Reno ran over to Rude as fast as possible in his stiletto heals. He knelt down and patted Rude's head. Rude looked up, with a sort of stunned look, to see the man with makeup on with a maid's outfit.

"Reno," he sniffled," I haven't seen you in a Maid's outfit in 14 years."

Reno rolled his eyes and hugged Rude.

"There there, you're cooking isn't so bad." Reno said, as his senses jolted up sensing he said the wrong thing. Reno looked down at Rude to see him glaring at him.

"Oh yea…you don't look all that great in a maid's outfit…I bet Sephiroth would look a lot better in it." He said getting out of Reno's hold.

Rude got up and walked out of the library. Reno stood there, still in his outfit and he looked down at his stilettos and then ran as fast as he could after Rude.

"Come back! …Do I really look that bad?"

* * *

Roxas looked…I don't know, like he was appealed to something. I can't really explain it, but I felt like he wanted something, something so bad he'd go to the end of the world to get it. He stepped closer and closer, not even an inch away. I flew back, falling to the ground on my ass. I looked up only to see that he was hovering over me. 

I felt the heat rising to my face, the tingling sensation pinning my spinal cord all the way to the top of my neck. I could feel his breath on my face, slowly coming to my neck. I could hear his pounding heart, going a hundred miles an hour. I turned my head a bit, only to feel his cheek against mine as he went to pull his back. His tan skin was brilliantly warm and tender, soft as silk.

He knelt down in front of me, soon the smile that he bore slowly morphed into a frown. I still sat on the ground, starring at him. The air grew intense and it felt like the room between us was closing but in fact it wasn't. Finally he blinked and his lips began to move.

"Sora… Your parents are dead."

I froze in my wake. My body shut down and I could feel my spine shiver and my body quake with endless fear.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I kow it's like totally OOC but you've got to have fun with ur stories,. Well I hope you liked it, more well be here soon 


	3. The list

**hey you guys**

**sry for the drastically long wait**

**I know this is a really crazy story**

**I hope you lie it so far**

**more shall be here soon**

**I'm on a update rampage...of about...-18 stories hehe...busy I know**

**enjoy!**

Recap:

Roxas looked…I don't know, like he was appealed to something. I can't really explain it, but I felt like he wanted something, something so bad he'd go to the end of the world to get it. He stepped closer and closer, not even an inch away. I flew back, falling to the ground on my ass. I looked up only to see that he was hovering over me.

I felt the heat rising to my face, the tingling sensation pinning my spinal cord all the way to the top of my neck. I could feel his breath on my face, slowly coming to my neck. I could hear his pounding heart, going a hundred miles an hour. I turned my head a bit, only to feel his cheek against mine as he went to pull his back. His tan skin was brilliantly warm and tender, soft as silk.

He knelt down in front of me, soon the smile that he bore slowly morphed into a frown. I still sat on the ground, starring at him. The air grew intense and it felt like the room between us was closing but in fact it wasn't. Finally he blinked and his lips began to move.

"Sora… Your parents are dead."

I froze in my wake. My body shut down and I could feel my spine shiver and my body quake with endless fear.

** Conclusion: **I blinked repeatedly and then I laugh escaped my mouth," you're kidding right?" He kept looking at me while I slowly began to break down unconsciously. The air went quite…as if it went numb. **What the hell's going on? **His face kept at his frown. I began to shake, my body wanted to push out the words and yet my brain wanted it. "Their dead Sora… there's nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Before my mouth could open to say anymore, five motorcycles appeared in front of me Roxas. Roxas got up to his feet and suddenly a smile pressed against his face, as if the frown had never occurred. I blinked more then once, only then to notice I was standing up with the help of Roxas who still had a firm grip on my shirt. "Uh Roxas…what's going on?"

Right as I asked Roxas my question, a tall biker stepped off his bike. He wore a cloak of black leather, and a helmet on mid night black. His hand came up to his helmet and slid it off, revealing some really and I mean _**really **_untainted spiky red hair and I heard myself repeat again to Roxas," what's going on?"

The guy with spiked red hair looked at me and smirked," A gang bang!" Roxas began laughing at the comment while I flew back and bumped into someone who was evidentially taller then me. I turned around, slowly and looked at the person I just bumped into. He was very tall…as I stated and had long flowing blue hair. "If this is gang bang Axel… I call this here chick…bend over buddy!"

I twitched and about fell over when the red head in front of me caught me and began putting me over his shoulder," Hell no! This is my B.O.B! He's mine I tell yea! Mine!" I feel really freaked out right about now…Roxas! "hold it!" I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Roxas standing in between the red and blue headed males," Get your own B.O.B at a strip bar…" I blinked, is this even helping my situation? I saw Roxas turn to the blue haired guy," first of all Saix… that's not a chick and second of all…that's a guy," he said turning over to Axel," and lastly Axel…he's mine!"

I blinked and then coughed," Yours? Don't I get a say in this? And second of all…what the hell is a B.O.B…as frightened as I am to ask…what the hell is that and let me down!" Roxas," B.O.B equals bend over buddy and Axel- DO IT NOW!"

I felt Axel's arm come out from under me and then the ground. I rubbed my aching head and felt someone pull me up off the ground. I looked over at the person, it was actually a female. She smiled and patted him on the head," aren't you guys going to let me join this little party?"

"What?" I heard myself scream," are you nuts!" She looked at him again and smiled while saying," only about you baby!" I jumped once more, _I'm going to get raped!_ Roxas's caught me and he began laughing," we're just kidding Sora, geez! Ok…Larx…where's superior?"

She smiled," he kind of got caught up at the school dorm, I think he was with Luxord the last time I saw him…I don't think you want to go visit him in his room at the moment," she said getting red at the thought of it. "Okay…is Ziggie here?"

"He's there too," she sheepishly laughed. "Well who the hell is here and coming whose not ing?" Her finger raised to her head and thought about it for a moment," ok well it's me, Axel and Saix, of course and Marluxia and Zexion are on the way. Then…Xaldin, Vexen are in detention, Lexaeus is on vacation and…Demyx…I think he was with principle Sephiroth the last time I checked…he was spray painting the guys bathrooms again."

Roxas's hand flew up and smacked his forehead," oi! Ok um…the only reason I want all of you out here was because we've got to get this mystery solved." "Wait…there's thirteen of you…wait a minute, you guys are Organization thirteen?"

Larx looked at me, her smile went blank and then went back," uparunnies! -!" I thought for a moment," but aren't all of you supposed to be like in your early twenties…possibly nineteen?" Roxas looked at me," yup. Well I'm the youngest in the group of course, I'm the nineteen year old. We're investigating this High School. When ever someone comes to this school, their parents end up on the "missing person's add" and are never found again-"

"Sora…you parents are on that list," Larx said with a said face. I felt tears pressing down my face, burning and stinging as they went," that can't be…I...but-" Before I could really finish anything I felt my legs begging to run and before I knew it I was at the gates of the school.

* * *

(Roxas's Pov!)

Larxene turned around, almost about to run after him and I caught her arm," leave him be." She frowned and kept her place," I'm sorry Roxas…I didn't mean to-"I looked away from her," save it. I knew what you were trying to do, not apologies. Well tell the others to meet here in about three days. We've got to get to the bottom of this case soon-" 

I looked over and saw Axel playing DDR on a screen hook up to his bike," Larxene," I said, my eye twitching," where the hell did his get that?"


End file.
